Love and Insanity
by gothicflame
Summary: Alanna Lewis is an unusual girl with an unusual past., including a psychotic stepmother and dead parents. What does this have to do with Harry Potter? Not good at summaries but r&r pls.
1. Alanna Lewis

Alanna bolted upright from her less than peaceful slumber, sweat dripping down her face slowly soaking her PJs. Did I dream that whole thing, she asked herself as she recalled the blinding flash of green waking her. She slowly took in her surroundings. Yep, it was a dream all right. Staind and Linkin Park posters lined her bedroom walls and her floor was messier than five pigsties put together (but less smelly.).  
  
A sliver of light had snuck past her curtains to fall upon a small letter with green writing she had gotten in the mail. It read:  
  
Alanna Lewis 134 Raven Dr. Surrey  
  
On the back it had a red seal reading:  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Her eyes wandered to the letter and she involuntarily shuddered.  
  
*****  
  
" Come back here you little brat! You'll make perfect bait for Potter!" A faceless man yelled to her. How did I get here? I'm not supposed to be here for another two weeks, She thought to herself as she looked around the dungeons. The dank and pungent aroma of mold and water vapor floated through her nose as her brain panicked with thoughts of confusion and fear. The faceless man was wearing brown robes and its hood was covering the man's face. He was slowly gliding toward her, his wand raising to attack. Oh crap I'm gonna die, Alanna's brain screeched in her head the sound of her own voice. Her legs started moving and soon after she was running like mad. The man behind her gliding faster with each step she took.  
  
" Get away from me! I don't even know who you are! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. He didn't falter. She whirled around pointing her wand in his direction, but she slipped on the puddle on the ground with a loud " Oomph." He was getting closer, and in fear she raised her wand in a last feeble attempt to protect herself. It was too late.  
  
" Expelliarmus!" The man hissed, and her wand shot out of her hand and floated to the faceless man. He was upon her, his red eyes piercing into hers, burning hers, reading her mind. " Crucio," He croaked as he pointed his wand at her, and a green light surrounded her as she silently screamed.  
  
*****  
  
She shuddered again, remembering those horrid red eyes. The dream she had was worse than any of her other bad dreams that she had been having over the past few weeks. The mere thought of that man almost made her reconsider going to Hogwarts for her fifth year. almost.  
  
A/N This is my first fanfic, so please r&r whenever you get the chance. I know this is probably starting off so boring, but I promise, it will pick up in the next couple of chapters. Thanks. 


	2. Diagon Alley and Harry Potter

Chapter 1- Harry Potter and Diagon Alley  
  
The streets were swarmed with witches and wizards, and the stores were packed, too. Diagon Alley was busier than ever before. It was only one week before school started, and quite like muggles, they had waited till the last minute to buy their school supplies. Alanna had her own list with her as she walked, squished, and even crawled between the people standing outside the shops. She walked past Eeylops Owl Emporium, Ollivander's, and the Quidditch shop.  
  
She reread her list for the fiftieth time since she had gotten it, and then once more.  
  
5th year students must have: Fifth Year Book of Spells Advanced Transfiguration 1001 Ways to Catch a Magical Creature Muggles turned Magick Triple Potions Hogwarts: A History  
  
Flourish and Blotts was naturally packed with Magickal folk so she went to Gringotts instead.  
  
The goblin behind the counter looked down at her through his half moon spectacles then smiled, revealing his pointed teeth.  
  
" Mmyes?" He asked after awhile.  
  
" Yea, hi. I need to withdraw," she said casually. His eyes narrowed as he logged into his new computer.  
  
" Name, please," he said as he typed.  
  
" Alanna Lewis." How does he type with those long fingernails, she thought as he typed away. Alanna watched him for a few minutes. She then realized that this goblin was the same goblin from the newspapers four years before when someone broke into vault 713.  
  
" I will send a goblin for your money. Unfortunately, we don't let customers into the back to their vaults since the attempted stealing," he said. Then he added, " Besides, you don't look all that trustworthy."  
  
Alanna's eyes went wide and she started forward when the goblin, not looking up at her from his computer, asked, " How much would you like to withdraw?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "Oh, about half. I don't really know how much I'll need."  
  
The goblin eyed her and then typed steadily on his computer.  
  
After Gringotts, she headed back to Flourish and Blotts.  
  
" Still packed? Man!" She said aloud to herself. Inside, there was just enough room for her to stick her head in to see what all the fuss was about.  
  
A new Quidditch book was published called New Quidditch Players in This Century. So that's why so many people are in here, she thought to herself. She knew right then that she had to have it. She had loved Quidditch ever since she was a little girl. She always wanted to be a beater, but unfortunately her house, Gryffindor, already had two terrific beaters, Fred and George Weasley.  
  
Slowly, Alanna made her way through the crowd to the table holding the Quidditch books when she suddenly bumped into someone. " Sorry," she muttered and kept going. Then someone grabbed her arm and whirled her around to face him.  
  
" You best watch who you run into, if you know what's good for you," the boy spat in her face. His mouth slowly twisted into an unsettling grin making his white blond hair look even greasier. He looked her up and down with his ice-cold blue eyes. " So, what's your name?"  
  
She turned to leave but he tightened his grip on her and pulled her closer.  
  
" Let me go," she said angrily. His smirked grew wider as she squirmed.  
  
" Not until you tell me your name."  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, but then a hand shot out and grabbed the boys arm.  
  
" Let her go, Malfoy, or you'll wish you had never even met her," a boy said sternly. He had messy jet-black hair and emerald green eyes that were half hidden by his glasses. He looked to be the same age as both Malfoy and Alanna. He gripped Malfoy firmly, and, for a second, Alanna could swear that a flash of fear erupted in Malfoy's eyes.  
  
Malfoy loosed his grip on Alanna's arm, and the other boy let go of Malfoy's.  
  
" I'll see you again, and I will find out your name," he said with his smirk remaining, although less. Then he turned, whipping his Slytherin robes in our faces, and strode out of Flourish and Blotts.  
  
" Thanks a lot. He was kind of creepy," Alanna said as she turned to face him.  
  
" Ah, no problem," the boy said. He flipped his black bangs out of his face revealing a small, lightning shaped scar.  
  
" My God. your Harry Potter!" She exclaimed. Half of the bookstore quieted and some witches and wizards even turned toward the two fifth years.  
  
" Sorry," she muttered and Harry nodded to some of the annoyed witches and wizards, his cheeks turning a light pink.  
  
" It's ok, I should be used to it by now."  
  
Alanna was overwhelmed with awe and embarrassment, which was not a good combination. She watched the bookstore go back to normal, knowing that she didn't have to be embarrassed over such a stupid thing, yet she was.  
  
" I- I'm so sorry. I'm Alanna Lewis," she said while letting her brownish- dark reddish hair flood her face to cover up the new embarrassment. She knew that she liked him somewhat, even though she didn't really know him.  
  
" Nice to meet you. I'm. well, you already know who I am," Harry said, offering his hand. She took it in hers and they slowly shook hands.  
  
" Harry? HARRY! You in here?" A boy's voice yelled from the entrance to Flourish and Blotts. Harry's eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted again by the boy.  
  
" I think I see you there. I got our books. what's takin' you?" The boy yelled and some people were hushing him. Alanna could hear him saying, " What, I'm looking for my friend. Is that a crime or something?"  
  
Harry sighed, obviously annoyed. " Ron. A great friend, but as loud as a banshee. Well, it was truly nice to meet you."  
  
He let go of Alanna's hand and pushed his way through the crowd toward Ron's overpowering voice. She stood there, alone again, no longer pushing to get the new book, but staring back at the entrance to Flourish and Blotts. My God, she thought, I think I have a crush on Harry Potter.  
A/N: I know so far my chapters haven't been very long, but I just haven't had enough time to make them longer. I promise that I will lengthen the chapters to come. Please R&R.  
  
D/C: It's kind of obvious that all I own in Alanna Lewis, and the story line, along with a few new characters I might make up later. The rest is owned by J.K. Rowlings. 


	3. King's Cross and Alanna's Past

A/N- Yay, I finally got my second chapter finished. I've also decided to put the author's notes at the beginning (just to get it out of the way.) I hope in this chapter, Alanna doesn't start sounding like a Mary Sue. When I get writer's block, I tend to do that. Well, here goes..  
  
Btw, there may be OotP spoilers in this story since I messed up and wrote this story when that book came out. Anyways, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2- Alanna's Past  
  
King's Cross Station was often packed with Muggles bustling about to get to wherever was important to them, but today was different. Not one Muggle was in sight. An occasional wizard or witch would glide by in their long robes, but the place was utterly deserted. Trains, as well, were absent, leaving disgruntled magickal folk to their wands or Floo Powder, the dirtiest way to travel.  
  
" What the Hell is up?" Alanna asked out loud to the empty station. It was so quiet you could've heard a pin drop.  
  
" We don't know," a voice sounded from behind her. She whirled around to find Harry along with a family of redheads and a girl with crimped brown hair walking towards her with the same bewildered expression she was wearing.  
  
" Do you have any idea what happened?" Harry asked her. She shook her head and averted her eyes towards the red headed wizarding family.  
  
" I know you," she said to the twin boys. " Your Fred and George Weasley. I love you guys on the field!"  
  
The twins blushed and bowed in thanks. The younger boy shook his head and started talking to her as they walked toward platform 9 and ¾.  
  
" Ya know, they don't deserve the praise. They're devils more than they are angels. And I'm Ron, by the way," he said, offering his hand. She took it and they shook briefly, then he started talking again. " That's my mum and dad, and that there is my little sister, Ginny," he said, pointing to various members of his family.  
  
" That's Hermione. She can be quite annoying," he continued. Hermione said hi and then went to go strangle Ron. Alanna stifled a giggle as Ron started running for his life. Hermione started to walk by Alanna.  
  
" So, are you looking forward to the school year?"  
  
" Not really."  
  
" Oh, come on. all that homework, and the final exams. it's going to be so much fun!"  
  
" It's going to be excruciating. But I'm sure you'll have fun," Alanna said, glancing at Harry. Hermione stuck her lower lip out in a pout, and then walked a little faster.  
  
***  
  
On platform 9 and ¾, it was business as usual. Hogwarts students packed the train full of their trunks and animals.  
  
The compartment was empty with the exception of Harry, Alanna, Hermione, and Ron. Kids would occasionally come in to say hi, one of which was an unusually forgetful boy named Neville Longbottom, who had come in to ask about his Remembrall. After the commotion ceased, the group looked at each other in the silence, Ron and Harry were sitting on one side, Hermione and Alanna were on the other, facing them. Staring out the window, Alanna thought about King's Cross Station.  
  
" You know, this whole thing is creepy," She said suddenly, breaking the silence. " I mean, King's Cross Station is always packed with Muggles. Why not today?"  
  
The others pondered this situation, and then Ron spoke up.  
  
" Maybe they were there, then they disapparated."  
  
Hermione shook her head. " Muggles can't disapparate. They're not magical. I still say you should take Muggle Studies."  
  
" Well, maybe someone disapparated them," Ron said.  
  
" That is possible, but why would anyone want to disapparate a bunch of Muggles?" Alanna asked the group. They all looked to their feet in silence. Alanna watched out the window again, lost in her thoughts. There were a couple things that just didn't add up to her. The train station and her dreams of the faceless man in the cloak both gave her the same chills that she used to get every time she was home. Not with her foster parents, but when she was home with her father and stepmother. Things just didn't add up.  
  
" Maybe someone in the train knows what happened to all the Muggles," Harry started when a lady with a cart full of magickal goodies walked into their compartment. She was a small lady with white tossed hair and small half- moon spectacles. She was shorter than the cart she was pushing.  
  
" Anything off the trolley, dears?" She asked, pushing her spectacles up her nose, only to have them slide down again. Ron and Hermione slowly shook their heads.  
  
" Again, I am all set," Ron said, gulping loudly. He held up his brussels sprout and goat cheese sandwich for the cart lady to see. Hermione nodded and held up her vegetarian hamburger half. The lady shook her head then turned to face Harry and Alanna.  
  
" Well.?"  
  
Harry put his hand into his pocket and pulled out several Galleons and Alanna did the same. They exchanged quick glances then held out their treasures to each other. Alanna smiled her half smile.  
  
" Whaddya say? I take care of Hermione, you take care of Ron?" She asked, slowly handing Hermione half of her Galleons. Harry nodded in agreement and Ron snatched half of his Galleons, grinning insanely.  
  
" Alright!!!"  
***  
  
Ron watched Alanna intently while unconsciously shoving Bertie Bott's Every Flavor beans into his mouth. His eyes went wide and he started gasping and sputtering until the whole compartment was on him asking what was wrong.  
  
" Blech! Vomit flavored, just my luck! Ugh GROSS!"  
  
Harry shook his head and turned toward Alanna. " So, how did you get all that money? Is your family rich or something?" He opened a chocolate frog and watched as it bounced into her lap. She handed it back to him and turned to again stare blankly out of the window.  
  
" Well, it's a very long story, believe me," she finally said. The three other passengers watched her intently as she kept her gaze to the window and all beyond it. Ron grabbed the last chocolate frog and Harry traded his ninth Nicholas Flamel card for Ron's seventeenth Merlin card.  
  
" Well, we got time, humor us," Ron said, his mouth full of chocolate frog.  
  
Alanna turned to them, and smiled slightly. " I suppose I could, but I have to warn you, I may start bawling before I'm done."  
  
The trio nodded and Alanna started to tell her story.  
  
" I was born into a loving family, you know, like all great and perfect stories start. When I was five, my mother died; a freak accident they said, but I knew better. I knew that it was a Death Eater, and they were punishing her. My mom was a Death Eater once, but she decided it was wrong and they took her life."  
  
Hermione looked shocked and offered a comforting hand, but Alanna brushed it away.  
  
" It's ok, Hermione. She's been dead for years; the emotional sting is long gone.  
  
" I don't remember much about my mother, just bits and pieces, but that's not the point now, is it?  
  
" Dad was totally in the dark about how mother was a Death Eater, since she never told him. He thought that it was some wizard that wanted to get our money or something. Yes, Harry, we were pretty rich. Not stinking, but you know. So, he decided to take every knut and sickle we had and poured it into my personal fund at Gringotts. I didn't complain, it was more money to me!"  
  
Alanna paused to again stare out the window. Hermione decided that they needed to get to the point of the story Alanna was still in the middle of telling.  
  
" So, the point is, that you're rich because your dad kind of got paranoid and gave you all of his earnings? What does your dad do?"  
  
Alanna put her hand to her neck and started to twist her necklace around, like she did every time she was thinking about something or scared of something.  
  
" The thing about that," Alanna started, her necklace getting tighter around her neck. " Well, my dad is, er, also dead. Don't start comforting me, please," She pushed Hermione's hand away a second time, making Hermione slightly annoyed.  
  
" So, you have no mother, and no father? How do you live?" Ron asked, now very interested in the story she was telling. Harry and Hermione shot him a glance that blatently told him to 'shut up.' Harry got up from where he was seated between Ron and Hermione and sat himself next to Alanna. Alanna gave him a quizzical look before continuing.  
  
" Look, I don't need comfort anymore. I mean, he's been dead for a couple of years, and my foster parents are pretty cool, you know? The thing about them is that they are from America, and I am starting to talk like a Yankee, but that's cool."  
  
" How did your father die?" Harry asked. ( a/n fluffy, corny, and to the point! Hehehe)  
  
Alanna sighed inwardly and began, yet again, to tell her story.  
  
" Well, dad remarried and it was a good life, but my stepmother was a little weird. I mean, she was really nice for a while, then she started to change. She started stealing our money. Well, at least the money dad had yet to put into Gringotts. She started to stay out later, and dad started to think that she was cheating on him. But I already knew by then. She was a Death Eater, and I knew that she was a close follower of Voldemort." Alanna involuntarily shuddered, remembering the dream she had the night before.  
  
Ron shuddered and Hermione smacked him. " You know better than to be afraid of that name, Ron. My God!"  
  
" Anyway," Alanna continued, " eventually she slipped up. I caught her practicing the dark arts in the kitchen when she thought dad and I were asleep. I must admit I did learn much from her, even though she didn't know I was watching.  
  
"Then, a month before my eighth birthday, she and my father got into an argument. I think it was over me. I am not sure, though. Well, she cast Avada Kedavra ( a/n is that how you spell it?) and my dad crumpled. It was horrifying, but I called the Ministry of Magic and they came and took her to Azkaban. But now that the Dementors may start following Voldemort, I'm worried that she will get out." Alanna took a deep breath in, not noticing that she had started to cry a little and her eyeliner was running slightly.  
  
The trio looked at her with expressions of horror and pity. Harry took her hand and gave it a squeeze.  
  
" Alanna, I am so sorry. You must have been so traumatized," Hermione said and gave her hand for the third time to Alanna. This time Alanna took Hermione's hand in her other one and nodded.  
  
" I am fine. Really. I mean, it was a long time ago and Nadine, my stepmother, is in Azkaban. I am fine," she said, more to herself than to Hermione.  
  
Alanna turned to Harry. He grew slightly pink in the cheeks and let her hand go.  
  
" Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Alanna nodded and returned to gazing out the window. Just then, the compartment door slid open revealing Malfoy who was guarded by his two flunkies, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
" Well, well, well. If it isn't the mystery girl, Buck Teeth, Potty and Weasel. Fancy running into you."  
  
Alanna looked from the window to Malfoy with fiery rage. ( a/n why she had fiery rage is beyond me)  
  
" What do YOU want!"  
  
Malfoy smirked and walked further into the compartment. Crabbe and Goyle were gawking at Alanna, making her feel quite uncomfortable.  
  
" Why, I just wanted your name."  
  
Harry looked up at him with a disgusted expression strewn all over his face. Alanna had gotten up by this point.  
  
" Look, I don't want to tell you my name. Go away."  
  
Ron and Hermione watched as Alanna and Malfoy glared at each other.  
  
" Why wont you tell me your name. That's all I'm here for," Malfoy said semi- innocently. Harry got up and motioned for Ron and Hermione to get up as well.  
  
" Leave. She doesn't want to tell you her name, so get your ass out of here," Harry said as he grabbed his wand from inside his robes. Malfoy smirked again and started talking to Alanna as if there was no one else in the room but the two of them.  
  
" I thought you might want the morning paper. I read in it something very interesting about someone escaping from Azkaban. Here, take it."  
  
He handed her a copy of Witch Weekly and turned for the door. Sliding the door open and letting Crabbe and Goyle out of the compartment, Malfoy looked over his shoulder at her.  
  
" 'Bye, Alanna. See you later," he said, and then he was gone.  
  
The trio looked confused, but Alanna was staring wide-eyed at the newspaper Malfoy had given her. It read:  
  
Convict Caitlin Marie Drury, a.k.a Nadine Lewis, has escaped Azkaban. She was convicted for using dark magic on her husband, Alex Lewis. The Ministry believes that someone broke her out of her cell the morning of September first, but others believe that Voldemort has risen again and the Dementors have turned. The Aurors will be searching for her until she is caught or proven dead. A fair warning to all, Caitlin is very dangerous, and is the most powerful witch in England. Please don't try to find and/or capture this woman, for it would mean immediate death.  
  
Alanna looked to her new friends and then looked back down at the newspaper. There was a picture of Nadine on the front page. She smiled at Alanna sweetly, then held her wand out to attempt to kill Alanna with the Avada Kedavra spell.  
  
" Oh my God," Alanna whispered to herself. Harry read the article that was now lying in Alanna's lap and she heard him shudder. ( a/n sorry, I thought heard him shudder would sound cooler.)  
  
Hermione and Ron watched Alanna and Harry grow whiter in the face with each passing second.  
  
Ron spoke up first. " So, what does the article say?"  
  
Harry tossed him the newspaper and together Ron and Hermione read until they were just as white as Harry and Alanna.  
  
" Holy," they said together. Alanna resumed staring out the window, concentrating on one word: escaped.  
  
* How can this be happening?* Alanna thought. It was inevitable though. * My stepmother is free.*  
  
A/N I lied, I am making one more author's note on this chappy. I just want to apologize that I haven't been writing too much. I blame it on my attention span. Anyways, I will post chapter four soon. I promise. Ok, well I have band to go to right now so I am going to leave you with a goodbye and a quote: Don't ask me why. Hehehe I don't know what's wrong with me today. Ok, buh bye! 


End file.
